


Jonothon Starsmore vs the Fourth of July

by Dorksidefiker



Series: The Starsmore Holidays [1]
Category: Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorksidefiker/pseuds/Dorksidefiker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some people, the war never really ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jonothon Starsmore vs the Fourth of July

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in "celebration" of the 4th of July on my Tumblr.

“Paige, talk to him!” Sam hissed, gesturing a little wildly with the uncooked brisket in his hand.

“Why doIhave to talk to him?”  Paige wasn’t whining.  Paige Guthrie _did not whine_ , and anyone who said otherwise was going to find themselves wishing they’d never been born.  She’d grown up with enough siblings to take over a small country; sheknewwhat to do.

Most of the time, anyway.  Paige wasn’t so proud that she couldn’t admit that Jono Starsmore had a talent for flummoxing her.  She found the fact that this talent extended to other people just a bit comforting.  It might have been more comforting if Jono hadn’t declared war on the Fourth of July.

It had started with the flags; Union Jacks tacked up in the oddest of places, fluttering in the breeze or, in one case, taped to the back of a student.  Then the coffee had disappeared, replaced by boxes of tea and hidden in Hank’s lab.  _Rule Britannia_ played at seemingly random intervals over the school loudspeakers, someone had graffiti’d  _The Redcoats Have Returned_ across the cafeteria wall, and now Jono had captured the outdoor grill.  He’d even put a little flag on top of it, and was sitting right there in a little fold up chair, wearing a grotty red coat and a Union Jack t-shirt, a tricorner hat perched at a jaunty angle atop his head.

Paige wasn’t even going to ask where he’d gotten the hat.

There was also a fine china tea set laid out on the card table Jono had set up, a cup of tea cooling in front of him while Jono radiated smug glee.

Paige knew he’d had help; it didn’t matter if Jono didn’t actually sleep, he couldn’t have pulled this off on his own.  But he was the visible face of this little war, and he was likely the ringleader as well.

“He listens to you,” Sam whispered urgently, as if Jono couldn’t figure out the topic of conversation just by watching them.  “Just go over there and get him to knock it off.”

Paige watched Jono stretch his legs out in front of him, tipping his hat low over his eyes as he folded his hands behind his head.  Somehow, she doubted anything she had to say was going to turn Jono from this path.  “We could just use the kitchen.”


End file.
